The Past of a Criminal
by Jenny F. Paul
Summary: Day, or Daniel Altan Wing's past. It starts when his Father dies, and leads up to his Trial. Oneshot.


Daniel Altan Wing was sitting wordlessly on the couch, gazing out the window. "Daniel, what're you doing?" his older brother, John, called from a little ways away.

"I'm watching for Dad," Daniel replied simply. "He said he'd be coming home today." he kept his eyes fixed on the window, as if his father would come waltzing around the corner with a bright, sunny smile on his face. His Mom seemed to be watching to, exept she kept her eyes on the door. She sat nervously in a chair and kept her hands on her lap.

John was sitting on the floor, reading a book. Eden was on the floor, coloring a picture of something. Daniel managed to drag his eyes away from the window down to Eden. "Whatcha drawin'?" he asked.

"Daddy." Eden responded without looking up from his picture.

John let out a little chuckle and returned to his book, and his face scrunched up. "Mom, what's this word? Di-dis-discrimi-"

"Discrimination, dear." Mom said, her eyes still glued on the door. Suddenly there was someone knocking on the door. Mom stood up from her chair and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Wing?" a low male voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Your husband has died on the warfront. I'm sorry." The man said. He actually didn't sound sorry at all, a little irritated actually. Like he was tired of telling poor slum folk that their family members have died. He tipted his hat, and walked off. Mom just stood there with the door wide open.

"Mom?" Daniel asked.

He got no answer.

John put his book down and got up from the floor. He walked over to Mom and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mom?" he whispered. Mom, didn't so much as turn her head, she just stared blankly out the door and her mouth was slightly ajar. John, who didn't hear what the man had said, frowned and hugged Mom. "Mom, who was at the door?" he asked.

"A man." she managed.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"What did he say, then?" John asked with a paitent voice.

"He said your father died on the warfront." Mom replied with a sob. Eden frowned and glaced at Daniel, his eyes confused.

"Died? What does that mean?" Eden asked Daniel, who froze.

Daniel, however, was old enough to know what that meant. Eden was still a young boy, Daniel, however, was seven. He knew what dead meant, and his father was dead. He got up and joined his mother and older brother in a tight embrace. He could feel his mother shake from her sobbing, and a faint whimper from John. Daniel, was crying silently, letting tears flow freely, but not making any noise. Exept the occasional sniffle. Eden, although confused, wadled over and hugged John's leg.

John let out a shaky laugh and put a hand on Eden's head. Mom put her hands on John and Daniel's heads. "It's going to be okay, boys. It'll be all right." Daniel knew she was trying to comfort them, but it sounded like she was trying to comfort herself.

* * *

Daniel snuck through the darkness toward the police station, slingshot in hand. The air was cold, so cold he see his breath. Daniel had a lighter and a peice of crumpled paper in his pocket, and kept reaching in his pocket to make sure they were still there. Earlier he had _accidentally _hit a police man in the face with a peice of crumpled _paper_. He had taken almost all of our money, _and _our chicken.

This was going to his revenge, setting fire to the police station. When he arrived at the police station, the lights were out, either meaning no one was there, or someone had just arrived and hadn't lit any lamps yet. Daniel didn't care either way. The window was propped open a little, letting some air in or out of the building.

Perfect.

Daniel took out the crumpled paper and lighter and carefully lit the paper. Before it started to spread, he had it in his slingshot and lauched it into the police station window. He thought something had happened, becuase nothing happened. Daniel just stood there, a little dissapointed that it hadn't worked. Just then, he noticed a growing light. Fear struck the Lake sector boy, maybe someone was coming! But he just stood there, then he noticed that the light was growing, and flickering. He noticed the crackling noise of flames, and his heart leaped for joy. He had done it!

Now that he was sure his plan had worked, he ran from the scene.  
-

The next morning the JumboTrons had headliner news:

_**Fire Set to the Police Station in Lake Sector, Culprate Still on the Loose.**_

Daniel grinned inwardly as they flashed a picture of the flaming building. His first crime, one of many.

* * *

Today was the day. The day of Daniel Altan Wing's Trial. He waved goodbye to his brothers and hugged his Mom, who wished him luck. He just rolled his eyes and walked away and waved again. But, he had no way of knowing that that would be the last time he would interact with his family for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Birthday to me! I've had a pretty good day so far, I just have a little math homework. Which kinda sucks, but it doesn't really matter. **

**Anyway, I just bought the books Legend and Prodigy a little while ago, I hadn't started Legend until two days ago becuase I was reading Lord of the Flies. I finished Legend in two days, and I'm a couple chapters into Prodigy. **

**This probably isn't all acurate, I just needed something to work with. I can't remember what Day/Daniel used to set fire to the police station. So I used a flaming peice of paper. **

**I do not own the Legend Trilogy.**

**Reviews are nice! So are Favorites! **


End file.
